Lost and Found
by FlashfireX
Summary: Human AU. Bonnibel, a mere 19 years old, struggles to live by herself financially and emotionally. All that changes when she finds Marceline, broken, beaten, and nearly dead. The girl with a twisted past just may turn Bonnibel's whole world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Bubbline fic. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

It was the first cold day of autumn. The air was crisp and dry, winds blowing freshly fallen leaves askew. Bonnibel B. Gum stepped out of her small red Volvo car, shivering as the first breeze of whipping wind hit her. Taking a step onto the concrete driveway, she slammed her car's door shut, locked it, and busily hurried inside, her heels click-click-clicking on the ground.

Once inside, the girl had a chance to breathe. Sighing, she plopped down onto her couch and rubbed her temples.

"I need an aspirin..." she groaned to herself.

Bonnibel was 19 years of age, just having graduated high school the year before. She lived in a small apartment located just a few minutes away from the nearby city, Oon. Yawning, Bonnibel pulled out her phone and unlocked the device.

"Thirty-six unread messages?" she whispered to herself. "Finn..."

Her fingers scrambled to open the messages.

_-Hey._

-_I had fun today._

_-I hope you did too._

_-I really hope I didn't make you uncomfortable._

_-I'm sorry if I did._

_-You're such a cool gal to hang with!_

_-Totally awesome!_

_-Hello?_

_-Are you there?_

_-Did I scare you away?_

_-Dammit..._

_-Peebs?_

_-Well um..._

_-Uncle Jake misses you_

_-The old man hasn't stopped barking about you since you left._

_-And uh... I do too._

_-Yeah._

_-Fionna won't stop teasing me_

_-Gosh Fionna shut up._

_-Go gossip with Cake or something._

_-Hehe. I don't know why I was indirectly speaking to her by texting you._

_-Sorry._

_-So... you there?_

_-Have I ever told you how pretty you are?_

_-Well you are._

_-I bet you hear that a lot._

_-HEY BON THIS IS FIONNA_

_-FINN IS SO FREAKIN' STARSTRUCK OVER YOU_

_-IT'S MAD CRAZY!_

_-HE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT YOU AND TALKS ABOUT HOW HEjfhgjhtgiBUIFB9U8_

_-I'm sorry!_

_-Fionna took my phone_

_-Jesus_

_-I'll quit bugging you now. Talk to you later._

_-..._

_-... ilu_

Bonnibel smiled a bit sadly to herself. She had spent the day with Finn, whom she had met via his older sister Fionna. Bonnibel and Fionna went to high school together, and when Bonnibel met Finn, it was apparent he was head-over-heels for her. However, Finn was four years younger than Bonnibel, and although his maturity level was somewhat higher than most boys his age, Bonnibel couldn't reciprocate his feelings. She just couldn't see them as anything more than friends. Part of her was guilty that she continued to "lead him on", but another part told her that she wasn't leading him on, and he just needed to accept the fact that they were just friends.

Bonnibel texted the younger boy back:

_-Sorry for the late reply, just got home._

Standing up, Bonnibel began to walk to her bedroom, taking off her heels in the process. She opened the door and came face-to-face with a large mirror resting on the wall behind her dresser drawer. Bonni inspected herself in the mirror. Her pale pink hair was resting on her shoulders, but her bangs were in her eyes. Moving the rosy bangs aside, she inspected the dark mascara on her eyelashes. She gave herself a thin-lipped smile, satisfied that the mascara brought out her light blue irises. Deciding she liked the look, she kept the makeup on, shedding her clothes in exchange for more comfortable ones, pink sweats and a plain white t-shirt. Bonni adored the color pink. She remembered the day she first dyed her hair pink, without her parent's permission. They had come home from dinner with co-workers and nearly had a conniption screaming and yelling and fussing at their now-pink-haired 15 year old daughter. Bonnibel laughed at the memory, but her smile quickly faded into a frown. She missed her parents a lot, but...

Bonnibel swallowed. She didn't want to think about them anymore. Thinking about the relationship between her and her parents always left Bonni feeling as if she'd been punched in the chest.

Shaking her head to get her mind off the subject, she wandered into the living room and sat back down on her couch again, picking up an old book that lay on the coffee table. She opened it, scanning the yellowed pages. Nothing in the book caught her interest, so she placed it back onto the table, the book settling with a light 'thud'. Silence settled like smoke around Bonnibel, the apartment still. Bonnibel hung her head and succumbed to a sick feeling in her gut- loneliness Bonni got lonely a lot. A young girl, barely an adult, living on her own in a small apartment. Bonni liked to be alone. But she definitely didn't like being lonely.

A sharp beeping sound from her phone jolted her from her thoughts. Looking down at the screen, an alert read: "(1)New Text Message". It was undoubtedly from Finn. Feeling a little less isolated, she read the message.

_-It's fine. So have you gotten news from that job you applied to?_

Bonnibel, having no means to pay for herself or the apartment other than Finn and Fionna's uncle and aunt, who gave her cash when she needed it(Even after Bonnibel had begged and pleaded them not to waste their money on her), had applied to be a waitress at the local diner. It wasn't much, but Bonni figured it would at least pay the rent. Pursing her lips together, she replied to Finn:

_-I haven't gotten an email. Do you think these sort of things come in the mail?_

It wasn't long before Finn replied:

_-Dunno, man. Maybe you should check._

Bonnibel shrugged to herself, figuring it was worth a try. She stood up, grabbing the box keys off the table, slipped a jacket on, put on tennis shoes and made her way out the apartment.

The sun was setting behind the city skyline, night slowly creeping its way overhead. Streaks of orange, purple and dark blue scarred the sky. If the wind hadn't been biting at Bonnibel's nose and ears, she might have stayed to watch the moon rise. But alas, she had a box to check. She made her way to the front of the apartment complex, where the cluster of mailboxes stood. She traces the cold, gray metal with her finger until she found hers- 28B. Sliding the key into the hole, she quickly unlocked it, snapping the door open. Inside was a white envelope of the sort. Bonnibel felt her heart leap as a wide grin spread on her face, yanking the envelope out and tearing it open, not even bothering to read the sender info.

"Congratulations! You've been entered in a chance to win a 'free' cruise to the Bahamas! (Requires fee of 8 payments of 25 dollars port tax, apply now by filling out this survey)"

Bonnibel's grin slowly faded as she let the phony letter flutter to the ground. Anger and irritation welled up in her. Bonnibel kicked the letter into the gutter, spitting on the ground in rage.

"I don't have _TIME_ for this!" She wailed to herself, pulling at her pink locks. "Oh my _GOD!_"

Deciding she needed a breather, she walked the opposite way of the apartment complex. She walked for a while until the complex was just a pile of red bricks in the distance. Bonnibel breathed crisp air in through her nose, letting out fiery, angry breaths through her mouth.

"Damnit... I really, really need this job..." Bonnibel's anger had turned into desperation, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"No, Bon. You're a big girl. You can just apply for more. You can't give up now." she reminded herself out loud. "Not after-"

A soft groaning noise in the distance cut her off. The noise was followed by the sound of coughing. Bonnibel's head whipped around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Hello..?" Bonnibel bit her tongue, half worried that someone had followed her. "Who's there?"

Bonnibel began to search. She was on a gravel road, thick vegetation to her left, and a small field of grass to her right, with a small shed in the middle of the field. More coughing came, but softer this time. This time, Bonni could pinpoint its origin to the shed.

"Who's there?!" Bonni repeated as she approached the shed, her fists clenched. More groaning, even softer, was all that could be heard coming from the shed. Bonnibel huffed as she took a stance, kicking the door open, raising her readied fists to a fighting position.

Moments passed, but no one had come out of the shed. Lowering her fists, Bonnibel stepped into the dark shed.

"Is anyone in here...?" Bonnibel repeated. No answer. Bonnibel pulled out her phone as a light source, shining it on the dim walls and floor.

Gasping, Bonnibel stepped back. Lying in front of her was a woman, who didn't look much older than she was, with messy black hair. She was thin and looked fragile, and her clothes were ragged and torn. She was covered in scrapes, her nose was bleeding and there were endless cuts on her face and arms where dried blood could be seen on her ghostly pale skin.

Bonnibel kneeled down, facing the girl and shaking her shoulders, but she did not stir.

She didn't even appear to be breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_It feels like it's been forever. Sorry for the semi-break. I have a lot of schoolwork and things that I'm doing. If you guys ever want to see what I'm up to, or see my progress in my stories or perhaps get a little sneak peak at future chapters, I would recommend following my writing blog on tumblr. The link is listed on my profile for all to see. Well enough of my babbling, without further ado, Chapter Two of Lost and Found._**

* * *

"Oh my God…" Bonnibel whispered; her dry throat cracking. Shaking the girl's shoulders a little harder, she spoke up. "Hey? Hey! Wake up!" Bonnibel continued to shake the girl, her heart pounding harder and harder with every passing second. 'Dear God, please don't be dead...' she thought worriedly. Feeling the old, painted walls of the shed closing in on her, Bonnibel's head began to spin. A knot formed in her stomach and coiled tightly. Worry and fear soon clouded up the young girl's mind.

_What do I do if she's dead? What do I tell the police?_ She felt the coil in her stomach lurch.

A soft groan was emitted from the girl, causing Bonnibel to sigh in relief. At least she wasn't dead. But there was still the obstacle of getting the woman to safety.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do...?" Bonnibel panicked, her hands clambering. She looked down at the girl, biting her bottom lip. "Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?! Look, I'm gonna try to get you out of here, but you need to cooperate with me."

The girl, unresponsive, lay limp. Bonnibel slipped a shaky arm underneath the girl's body and hoisted her upwards. Much to the pale-haired girl's pleasant surprise, she wasn't heavy at all. In fact, upon closer inspection of the girl, her shoulders were bony, her collarbones jutted out of her skin, and Bonnibel could count each rib that poked out of her tattered shirt.

"Shit…" Bonni muttered quietly. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Holding the unconscious woman bridal-style, Bonnibel hastily exited the shed, tripping on the ground outside of it. After regaining her posture, she began to run back to the apartment complex.

_Who is this girl….?_ Bonnibel thought as she ran. _Why was she in the shed? Why is she covered in cuts and bruises?_

Bonnibel was interrupted from her thoughts by the woman in her arms, beginning to stir. Tossing her head to the side, the weak raven-haired girl murmured something that sounded like a faint "No."

Slowing her sprint down to a job, Bonnibel glanced down at the girl. Her eyes were still closed, but a distraught look had come about her face. Her eyes were squinted and her mouth held slightly agape, revealing dried blood at the corner of her lips. Her apartment complex in sight, Bonnibel once again picked up her pace, her feet smacking against the hard tar of the road. The sun had set, the sky a marbled dark blue and gray. Stars were beginning to appear overhead like bright, white embers.

The girl began to stir once again. "Stop…" she muttered. "I… no…."

Bonnibel continued to run, passing the mailboxes where she had received the phony letter and rushing up the hill towards her apartment, fear and adrenaline running through her veins.

Mere seconds later, she was at the doorstep to 28B. Her fingers fumbling with the doorknob, she made her way into the apartment, laying the girl onto the couch that sit in the main room of the apartment.

Bonnibel began to pace. "What am I gonna do?" she thought out loud. "Do I just wait for her to wake up? Should I wake her up now?"

Bonnibel's head swiveled towards the pale girl on her couch. Her face looked as If it was in discomfort.

_Perhaps she has a fever..._ Bonnibel's instinct told her. She approached the limp girl, slowly putting her hand on her pale forehead. As soon as Bonnibel's hand met her skin, the girl's eyes shot open, and she sat up, her arms flailing for a moment and quickly grasping Bonnibel's wrist.

"N-NO! STOP! ICY! LIJK! L-LENNON! STOP!" The girl's voice cracked, and her eyes were stretched open like an owl's. The hand gripping onto Bonnibel's wrist like a vice was clammy, and shaking.

"Hey! Hey! Shh, shh, shh!" Bonnibel tried to soothe the girl. "Hey everything's okay! Look, you're inside now. It's okay."

Slowly, the frightened woman began to relax, letting Bonni's wrist go and leaning back onto the couch. Her eyes were still wide open, unmoving, and unblinking.

"W-Where am I…..?" She asked, trembling.

"In my apartment." Bonnibel replied.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The girl grew furious and reared towards Bonnibel. Bonnibel remained calm, her face unchanging.

"My name's Bonnibel B. Gum. I found you in a shed." The pink-haired girl kept direct eye contact with the estranged girl. Bonni noticed her eyes were bloodshot. She appeared as if she hadn't slept a restful night in weeks.

The girl did not speak, but continued to hold eye contact. "No one sent you to get me….?" She asked warily.

"What- no! I found you while I was taking a walk. Why would anyone send for you?" Bonnibel asked.

"No reason..." The girl huffed, still looking suspicious.

"Can you tell me your name or something?" Bonni asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Slow down with the sass there, Princess." The girl said, eyeing the gesture the other woman had made. It was plain to see the girl was a bit more relaxed. Her shoulders were no longer tense, and her eyes were no longer wide and afraid. She had broken the eye contact that she and Bonnibel were making. "Name's Marceline."

"Well hello Marceline. Any idea how you wound up in that shed, looking like this?" Bonnibel directed to the cuts, scrapes, bruises and other wounds on the girl's body.

Marceline froze for a second, but then let out a little laugh. "Oh, this?" She laughed again. "I, ah, went drinking, last night. With a few friends. Couple of wrong words were said, and another girl and me broke out into a fight. You know how it is."

_Actually, I don't…._ Bonnibel thought to herself. "Aha… Um, yeah. Totally." She lied through her teeth.

"How old are you anyways, Princess?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"I'm uh, I'm only nineteen." Bonnibel admitted. She felt a flush rise to her cheeks- Shame?

"Ha! You are just a kid! Little sprout." Marceline smirked and laid her head back on the couch.

Bonnibel pouted. "Well how old are you, anyway?!"

"Twenty-Three." Marceline replied.

"Well I'm turning twenty in a few months…!" Bonni argued.

"And I'm turning twenty-four in a few months." Marceline remarked, crossing her arms and smiling smugly. "I win."

Bonnibel huffed. "Whatever."

"Did I stump you, Princess?"

"Fuck off!"

Marceline's eyes widen as she began to chuckle. "Little girl's got an attitude, huh-," Marceline squinted her eyes shut and began to cough violently, hiding her face in her elbow. Her thin body shuddered with each hack. After several moments, the coughing ceased.

"Are you okay?" Bonnibel asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah.." Marceline commented, wiping something from the corner of her mouth. Bonnibel squinted her eyes.

"Is that _blood_?!" Bonnibel remarked, horrified. "Did you just cough up _blood_?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"_Fine?_! You're not only hacking up a lung, but blood! Speaking of blood, we need to clean up all these cuts." Bonnibel stood up and briskly walked to the narrow hallway that led to her bathroom. She knelt down, grabbing rubbing alcohol and a rag, and made her way back into the living room, her arms crossed. Unscrewing the cap to the alcohol, she poured a little onto the rag, some of the clear, acidic liquid falling to the already-stained carpet. She sat on the couch next to Marceline. She wiped the rag across a gash on Marceline's forehead, making the injured girl hiss in pain.

"Fuck! That hurt, goddammit!" Marceline spat, gripping the arm of the couch.

"I need to clean these cuts so they don't get infected. It's going to hurt, but bear with me." Bonnibel spoke sternly as she wiped the rest of Marceline's face and ears with the alcohol rag, moving down to her neck and collar.

"Take off your shirt." Bonnibel demanded.

"What?!"

"I need to get at the cuts on your stomach and shoulders." sighed Bonnibel.

Marceline rolled her eyes, removing her shirt. "Whatever. What are you, my mom or something?"

"Might as well be." Bonnibel muttered back, wiping down scrapes on Marceline's stomach. "Um… you don't have any… cuts under your um…" Bonnibel gestured towards the minimalistic black bra Marceline was wearing.

"Nope!" Marceline chuckled. "I keep these puppies protected!" Marceline squeezed her arms together in front of her body to emphasize her cleavage. Bonnibel turned her head away.

"I suppose you're gonna tell me to take my pants off too, huh Princess?"

"No!" Bonnibel threw the rag into Marceline's lap. "I don't know you like that!"

Marceline did nothing but chuckle as she put on her torn shirt.

"What I want you to do is go take a shower. Clean the rest of you off, and get rid of those godawful stained, torn clothes. I'll give you some new clothes, but I'm not sure how well they'll fit you…" Bonnibel trailed off, and began to notice Marceline's body frame. She was thin- too thin. Unhealthily thin. Bonni's eyebrows furrowed.

"A-Anyways…. Bathrooms down there," Bonnibel pointed to the small narrow hallway that led to her bedroom and bathroom. "You can go there now while I get you some clothes. There are already towels in there. I'll leave the clothes by the door." Bonnibel stood up from the couch, and Marceline did the same, stumbling at first, but then slowly making her way towards the bathroom. Bonni headed towards her own bedroom, inspecting her clothes drawer as soon as she got there. A purple t-shirt and a pair of soft fuzzy black pajama pants were pulled out of the drawer, along with a random pair of undies and two bras that Bonni no longer wore- One that was too big, and one that was too small. The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Well at least that'll give her options." She muttered to herself. Folding the clothes, she made her way out of the room and placed the bundle by the bathroom door. Judging from the sound of rushing water coming from the inside, Marceline was already showering. After a few steps toward the living room Bonnibel sat on her couch and let out a sigh. Thoughts and questions begun to fill her mind rapidly.

Who was this girl? Where had she come from? Where would she go after tomorrow? Why was she so pale and thin? Her story about her wild night of drinking didn't even match up with her appearance! Bonnibel began to grow frustrated. Why had she even let this stranger into her house?

"What was I _supposed_ to do?" the young woman moaned to herself. "Let her die?"

Bonnibel slumped down, closing her eyes, the muffled noise of the running water in the bathroom calming her nerves. The nineteen year old began to think more rationally.

_If what she says if true, she'll be out of here in a day, and I won't have to worry anymore. Problem solved._

* * *

"YOU SAW _WHAT?_!" The tall, bony man roared. Despite his lanky appearance, he was still intimidating as ever. The shadows that were cast over his figure didn't help, either.

"I did I SWEAR!" The shorter man screeched. "I saw her! S-S-S-S-SHE WAS WITH ANOTHER GIRL! She was carrying her!"

"Another girl!?" The frightening man bent over and came face-to-face with the other, showing his terribly crooked and stained teeth. "Who was it? One of the whores? A client?"

"I-I don't know, SIR! I had never seen her before!" The screaming man twitched and jittered, as if it were involuntary.

The tall man hissed, letting his reeking breath fill the area between the two men's faces. "Tomorrow….." he paused. "Take me... to where you saw them."

The short man nodded violently, holding his breath. "Yes sir! Yes! I will!"

The bony man stood back up, letting out a deep chuckle that resounded through the dark, damp air.

"Yes… We'll have our little Marceline back in no time…"


End file.
